Persuasion: Sorato
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Yamato tries to get Sora to do something that she doesn't want, or isn't ready, to do.


Uncle Kal here, coming back and continuing with the process of editing old stories of mine.

Disclaimer: Out of tradition, don't own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Wanting to surprise her boyfriend since she had always heard that spontaneity fed the soul, Sora had randomly decided to show up at Yamato's apartment just to hang out and pass the time. She made sure that she looked good, and after getting flowers for him from her mother's shop she made her way over to see him. Apparently Yamato got the wrong idea when he saw her, and as they were relaxing on his bed in his room, Sora couldn't believe what he was asking of her.<p>

"Come on," Yamato whispered in the voice that he knew his fans described as dreamy, "just really quick."

Sora sighed. Had she known that he wouldn't stop bugging her about it once he got the idea in his head, then she would have never gone to hang out with him. Truth be told though, when she looked over at him she almost faltered in her decision. It was hard to say no to someone so pretty.

"No."

Apparently it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he lied.

Sora froze for a moment because the thought that Yamato might tell other people, most likely Taichi, about what he was asking her to do never crossed her mind. Now more than ever she was reluctant to even give in to what her boyfriend wanted. There was no doubt in her mind that Taichi would find out, and knowing him there was also no doubt that he'd either blab about it to other people at school, or try to get a recording of it. No way was Sora going to do it.

"Your dad is the living room. What if he hears?"

Questions to herself ran through Sora's mind playing all the different scenarios that would no doubt embarrass her if they really happened. If Yamato's father heard what would he think of her? Would he joke around about it to her mother? Would he say something to her before she left? Would he say something to Yamato after?

"So what? I hear him all the time."

Sora's only response was to smack her boyfriend for being an idiot. He hung out with Taichi way too much.

"I'm being serious!"

She watched as he rubbed the spot where she hit him, and Sora reminded herself to apologize after their discussion finished. Hanging out with mostly other athletic people she forgot that the artistic types, like her oh so pretty boyfriend, weren't as muscular as most of the people she spent time with. Not including the other Chosen of course, but then again she never expected someone like Koushiro or Jou to be able to take a punch.

"So was I, but yeah all he'll do is congratulate me for having such an awesome future wife."

Sora was about to say something else, but she found herself stopping and blushing that he had called her his future wife. For a moment she was actually going to give in to what Yamato had asked, but then she shook herself back to reality and made her brain remember that he was only trying to charm her into giving what he wanted. "It's not going to work."

"Damn it," Yamato muttered under his breath when he realized that Sora had seen through his gimmick.

She didn't like saying no to Yamato, even though she knew that sometimes it was important that she did so, but regardless of everything else she inched closer to her boyfriend as her eyes wandered his room. She saw all the normal things a musician would have lying about in his living space, such as different guitars and amps, but her eyes rested on his dresser as she sighed. He had more hair products than any girl, even Mimi, that she knew. She had always been more of a tomboy, especially when she was younger, and she figured that this was a possible reason that she was dating a guy who cared so much about his hair. Yamato could be such a girl sometimes.

"Besides you have no idea what you're asking. I'm no good at it."

Sora felt Yamato sit up at her side, and when she looked up at him she started to falter again. Damn his pretty eyes and gorgeous hair.

"Only because you haven't tried it yet," Yamato stopped as he rested his hand not so subconsciously on the inside of Sora's thigh, "and you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"I won't be any good."

Sora felt like hitting Yamato again when he started moving his hand up and down her thigh, but then decided not to because what he was doing felt good. Yet another time she almost gave in, but she shot down the idea when she realized that if she encouraged what he wanted that he would always ask her for more.

"I wasn't any good the first time I tried it either," Yamato admitted, "but it made my mom happy so I kept at it."

Sora grabbed Yamato's wrist and removed his hand from where he had placed it. She didn't know if he was being serious about what he said about his mother, but honestly Sora didn't even want to know. To her it was impossible to imagine a time where he sucked at what he was trying to get her to do.

"You're terrible."

Yamato paused for a moment before lying down beside Sora again. "You know I've caught Takeru and Hikari."

Hearing this Sora rolled around so that she could be face to face with her boyfriend. She never expected Takeru and Hikari to do anything even close to what Yamato had suggested. Maybe it was a blonde thing.

"And what'd you do?"

Yamato hid a smirk. He knew he almost had her. "They were embarrassed about how bad they were, so I gave them some pointers. Afterwards I just told them to keep it down."

Sora eyed her boyfriend, and she honestly didn't know how to respond. If Taichi had found out about what Yamato had just said, then he would relentlessly bother Takeru and Hikari about it. That or try to get a recording of it. Taichi was weird like that.

Sensing that Sora wasn't going to say anything, Yamato decided that he would further prompt the conversation in the direction that he wanted. He was so close. He could feel it.

"If you're nervous about it we can always get someone else to join," Yamato paused to see if Sora had anything to say, but he decided to just continue with where he was going since all she did was give him a confused look, "you know Taichi and Jou say that Mimi's really good at it."

Yamato sighed when his planned backfired and Sora hopped off the bed. Of course he had to say something stupid and ruin everything. For Yamato it was official, he hung out with Taichi way too much.

"If I don't want to do it with just us, what makes you think I want to bring in Mimi?"

Yamato tried to think of something to say, but to put it simply the only answer he could come up with was stupid. "Girl Power?"

He watched as his girlfriend looked at him like he was an idiot. Damn it, Taichi.

"I'm leaving. Call me later."

As Sora packed up her things and left his room she knew that she had left Yamato disappointed, but sometimes he just pushed too hard. With her he could be a little too forward at times, but Sora decided that she was glad about it since he closed himself off from almost everyone else. She was one of the few people that he let in. Maybe someday she could do what he asked.

"Love you!"

She smiled as she heard what Yamato had called out to her, but the smile was replaced with slight embarrassment when she saw his father snickering on the couch. Figuring that if Yamato didn't mind his father hearing the way he oh so loudly professed his love, then she didn't really mind either.

"Love you too!"

It was true that she did love him, but Sora made sure to quickly leave Yamato's apartment when she noticed that his father had started laughing to himself. As she made her way down the hall and into the elevator she pressed the button to the ground floor, and as she waited for the elevator to go down she pondered more about what Yamato had asked of her earlier. Again it was true that she was in love with him, but there was no way in hell that Sora was going to try singing any time soon.

* * *

><p>So I decided that for this one-shot I would select words that had very heavy dirty implications while at the same time actually meaning something completely innocent. I hope that the story was at least somewhat humorous and entertaining. Tell me what you thought?<p> 


End file.
